


Jeux de daemons

by Ambrena



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Daemons, F/M, Pre-Het, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils feignent de s'ignorer, mais leurs daemons les trahissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux de daemons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le round 2 de kink_en_stock.

Ils feignent de s'ignorer, bien sûr, mais leurs daemons les trahissent.  
Mrs Coulter fait semblant de parler de tout autre chose à cet homme qui l’attire irrésistiblement.  
« Que pensez-vous du motif de l'incarnation ? demande-t-elle afin de se détourner du désir qui l’embrase à la vue de ce si beau visage.  
-De quoi voulez-vous donc parler ? » la questionne-t-il en retour, exactement dans le même but.  
Il se sent bouleversé à sa vue, mais essaie de ne surtout pas le montrer. Cette femme est mariée, c’est sans espoir de penser à elle – malgré les regards insistants qu’il surprend parfois de sa part.  
« Je pense essentiellement à la quaestio théologique suivante : si l'homme n'avait pas péché, le Christ serait-il venu ?   
-Ah, le péché… Un thème bien vaste, et pourtant, tellement fascinant. »  
Tandis qu’ils se plongent dans cette conversation, leurs pensées s’enfuient bien loin des problèmes religieux – et leurs daemons également.  
Le gracieux léopard des neiges qui incarne la personnalité sauvage d’Asriel s’approche dangereusement du singe doré de Marisa.  
« Selon les synthèses dogmatiques de Grégoire de Nysse, continue la voix envoûtante, Dieu a aussitôt créé les conséquences de la transgression en prévision du péché de la nature.  
-C’est-à-dire ? » Un timbre chaud, puissant. Elle désire l’homme qui possède cette voix plus que tout au monde.  
Hardi, le daemon simiesque rompt la distance qui le sépare de Stelmaria et se frotte langoureusement contre cette dernière.  
« Pour ce père de l’Eglise, il s’agissait là de la sensibilité. Et de la sexualité, bien évidemment.  
-C’est fascinant. »  
Le félin se met à ronronner au rythme des caresses que le primate lui prodigue. De loin en loin, le cruel animal le griffe tendrement, ce qui provoque un son encore plus fort en réponse.  
« N’est-ce pas ? susurre la jeune femme qui fait tout pour garder son sang-froid, en dépit des jeux initiés par leurs âmes animales. De même, pour Origène, la chute des âmes dans les corps a justement eu lieu en suite et conséquence du péché.   
-Le péché, toujours le péché… répète-t-il, l’air absent.  
-Oui. »   
Ils sont extrêmement proches, tant et si bien qu’ils peuvent chacun sentir le souffle de l’autre ; mais ce n’est rien en comparaison de leurs daemons entrelacés.


End file.
